So Much As Revelation
by Denealle
Summary: Stiles was going to college, out of Beacon Hills. Of course he was proud of himself. But there was something that he jout couldn't leave behind. When he found out what it was, he was in front of Derek's loft. Slash! Fluff!


**_I was studying some new words, and I found it incredibly hard for me to remember them. Then I figured maybe using them in my fiction could help. So this came out! _**

**_This is a slash, as usual. Nothing cerious but fluffy feelings. And...just hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Please give me some reviews! Thank you!_**

**_P.S. There will be a sequel or sequels. I'm working on them._**

* * *

Stiles is lying on a bed he's never been on before. He is pretty grubby, sticky on the front, some quaint sensation in his ass. And Stiles finds it really hard for him to breathe. Someone is on top of him. It is pitch-black outside, even a little morbid. But Stiles is not scared, like, at all. Instead, he feels safety and completion filled in his heart. Then when he feels the object upon him begin to nuzzling his neck, Stiles suddenly remembers something.

He got the admission from Brown yesterday. He was frantically happy for himself, of course. However, there was always some place deep in his heart that makes him super upset. Stiles tried to track it down, and Derek's face showed up in his mind. Then without a second thought, he drove to the Alpha's loft with his letter from the Chancellor in his hand.

Stiles still remembers that Derek was lying on the bed when he entered in the room, and he refused to look at him. Until Stiles yelled at him did he rise onto his elbow reluctantly. Derek already knew the news from Scott. But the curious thing is, Stiles forgets most of their conversation afterwards. All that flashing back in his head is how daft their kisses were, how he flung his legs around Derek's waist as he…oh God!

Stiles is sure Derek, that someone on top of him now that he knows, must hear his heart racing and smell him reek of shock, because Stiles finds him sniffing and feels he stops caressing him with his lips.

Then Derek braces himself up by just a few inches, his nose barely brushing Stiles'. He peers at Stiles from above, making Stiles wonder why he hasn't died from a heart attack.

When Stiles recovers from his awkward uneasiness and shock, he is able to finally look into Derek's eyes, although he has been looking at him all the way. What is in those beautiful green eyes is really hard to read. They look a little languid as a sign of the aftermath of what just happened, which makes Stiles blush even worse. But what really catches Stiles is the mixture of gratification and apprehension and melancholy in Derek's eyes. It makes Stiles feel tears filter in his eyes. Stiles licks his chapped lips as he raises his hand to stroke Derek's smooth ones. He tilts his head into Derek's palm when Derek draws the line of his face with his hand.

'I'll miss you, Stiles,' Derek eventually murmurs as he deliberately leans down, graceful and feline like a lion-Stiles' lion, and rests his head on Stiles' collarbone.

Stiles closes his eyes and tightens his arms around Derek. He can't express how much he wants this moment to be perpetual. They are so close and so open, all the gaps filled with love and care. Derek doesn't want him to leave, although he doesn't say anything. And nor does he himself. But Stiles knows he can't fight against the truth of nature that life goes on no matter how much you want to cling to the present. Luckily, Stiles is always the pert one who has the knacks to make things easy. Well, for now, making things sound easy is the best he can offer.

'It's settled,' Stiles says light-heartedly, 'I just need a badge printed "This quiff belongs to Derek Hale" and a vinyl of your wolf howl playing in my dorm to let those kids know whose territory it is.'

Stiles smiles when a muffled laugh escapes Derek's chest. Then just in a second, the ruffled sound turns into a choke in Derek's throat. Derek hoops Stiles and makes him almost unable to breathe. But Stiles doesn't say anything. He'd love to be scrunched to just savor this as much as he can.

Finally, Derek gets off bed to make something for them to eat as their stomachs begin growling to protest, after they are agreed on weekly visit and occasional skype sex. In this case, occasional may well mean every day.

As Derek is putting on his jeans and shirt, Stiles sits cross-legged on the bed just looking at him. Stiles has been awed by Derek's classical Greek-carving built a million times. But this time, it is much so different. Stiles is not only stunned by Derek's bulky biceps, steely pectoral muscles, mysterious paisley tattoo, and even his kinkily perfect armpits, but also enchanted by his casual glances at him, the sentiments shown in them, and the smile Derek's lips curl up to even when he doesn't know it.

Stiles has seen those things before, and every time he forgot to tell Derek how beautiful they made him look. And now, Stiles knows that all these refined ripples of detail are for him, and because of him, him only. Stiles feels that he must have been surged by the malice of ignorance and cowardice. He should've known better. He should've told Derek long time ago. But tell him what? Stiles asks himself and frowns. There is something so obvious yet so concealed like an all-known invisible ghost hovering in his mind.

'I love you.' Stiles is enlightened as Derek puts his hand on the doorknob to the kitchen. Stiles plucks himself out of bed, gets tripped by the duvet in the half way, and manages to shuffle across the room. He shoves himself into Derek as Derek turns back.

'I love you.' he says breathily into Derek's ear. He says in such a rush as if he will lose his chance forever.

Derek stiffs for a second. Then he wraps Stiles in his arms. It takes him a few more seconds to even his breath and heartbeat. There is just pleasant silence between them. Even though it is natural for Stiles to expect hearing something in return from Derek, but as a matter of fact, Stiles doesn't expect anything. Derek has shown him with every part of him. Then words mean the least for Stiles now.

'I love you.' Derek says quietly as he pulls back and brands these words in Stiles with his eyes fixed on him and his hand upon his heart.

Stiles will go to college. He will leave Beacon Hills. Life will be completely new for him. But he knows everything will be fine, because he'll never leave Derek. They are with each other no matter how far it is from Providence to this small town. They love each other. So what else to be worried about?

* * *

_**Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
